Glendower's Last Piece
by Godessoftherunnerravengirls
Summary: Fifteen years ago Calla gave birth to a little girl. Fifteen years ago Calla gave up her little girl, leaving the child with her rich father. Now, when Sterium arrives in Henrietta how much trouble can a physic, wild child get into? And when a certain snake falls hard for a boy hell bent on killing Sterium, will the Raven Boys survive long enough to find Glendower's tomb.
1. Go Big or Go Home, They Say

**Well Hello fellow Raven Cycle lovers! We have chosen to write what we think is one of the best Raven Cycle fanfiction said ever. We would like to introduce you to our lovely character Sterium. Be prepared for most of Maggie's wonderful characters to come into play ,( which we have no rights to, they're all Maggie's.) So here we go. We appreciate all your reviews and will be laughing and crying with you right till the very end.**

 **Chapter 1: Go Big or Go Home, They Say**

 _Sterium_

I made sure my wonderful daddy only had the best of the best staff working for us in his wonderful mansion. By this, I mean I had him hire only good-looking boys between the age of sixteen and twenty.

Now, don't look at me like that. No, I am not a slut. I may dress like one, but I only look at the thoughts when I kiss. They kiss and tell.

You see, my favourite game to play is ' What's the cute boy thinking?'. But guess what,( Ha! I'm funny as Hell!)

The fun part is I don't have to guess. One good long smack on the lips of any boy I could lure in and I would know every thought that ran through their pretty little heads.

Luckily my dad is the kind that will do anything for his sweet, innocent, baby girl. Well, guess what daddy? Your little girl's wearing big girl panties now. Had to know I wouldn't be fourteen and innocent for much longer.

You wanna know another fun game to play? It's called 'Can you guess Sterium's mood by her eye colour?'

I love my forever changing, never the same colour eyes. They were so cliché. You know, if I'm mad, they're red, if I'm sad they're blue, and so on and so on. And if I'm all happy, they're like green.

The upside is I get to have a different colour of Ray Bans for every different eye colour. Imagine how big my purse is.( It's only the most expensive Kate Spade.)

Now comes the most important part. Come in real close to my purple eyes behind the purple Ray Bans, and pay close attention. I'm only going to say it once and am not texting anyone the deets.

This girls giving up locking lips and reading thoughts for fun and pleasure.

Look out Mom, this game of hid and seek's over and you're gonna see what this girl can do th ruin your small town along with ya.

 **So that's the first wonderful chapter. I hope you all review. We always write until there is no more ideas to put down in one of these chapters.**

 **\- Goddessoftheravenrunnergirls**


	2. You Thought The Morning Was Bad

**I know the chapters are short, but that's because when we post them, they will be two or three at a time. So , here's the second chapter.**

 _Calla_

Today has been one of the worst days here at 300 Fox Way. I had always hated the Fourth of July along with Maura ever since I moved back out here.

Everyone knew I was grumpier than usual on this one awful day a year. Even when the clients cards are my favourite out of the deck, I can't come to smile.

When Persephone was still around, she used to tell me, _Masking your sadness with anger and frustration dies nothing to hide the pain._

Well, unless she could make the sadness disappear, anger would cover it. It would never be fixed now that she was gone.

" Calla!" Maura's voice came from the second level.

" What?!" Always shouting. Why couldn't they all whisper like Persephone?

" Someone's at the door!"

" Calla do this, Calla do that." I mumbled as I walked to the door. " Why not bring in Blue's annoying boys and the snake while your at it."

" I heard that." Blue sang ad she brushed by.

Reaching the door, I pulled it open, expecting to see the annoying boys that Blue followed everywhere aimlessly. Well, they actually had a goal to achieve.

Who I saw on the other side, was not who I was expecting at all.


	3. Hey Mom, Miss Me?

**So, I think we all know who showed up at the end of Chapter 2, so I guess we have to see what happens next. I won't say any mor and get right to it.**

 **Chapter 3: Hey Mom, Miss Me?**

 _Sterium_

I wore my favourite outfit to see the women who left me with my rich father and his horribly awful chatty Asian wife.

(She acted like _she_ was my mom, yeah right, in her dreams.)

Anyway, sporting my ,leather mini- skirt, favourite neon pink crop top, leather jacket, and combat boots; I pushed out of the car I had Jonas drive me in. ( He was nineteen with uninteresting thoughts mostly about how big my butt looked in my mini.)

" Go home." I told him.

" How ar should going to-" I glared at him causing his mouth to shut tight.

" Go home, don't tell my father where I am; no matter how much he pays you and stop thinking about my perfect ass."

Blushing like a decent boy should, he drove and I watched till he turned the corner.

I looked up at the freaky looking blue house where my supposed mother lived. How did my mother go from being with a guy like my dad to living in a dump like this?

Well, I haven't met the women who was stupid enough to fall for his awful smile and money yet.

I applied another coat of my lush purple lipstick, (buy me the wrong shade...) and pulled my Ray Bans off, walking up the steps to the door.

Ring the doorbell, I heard shouting, yelling and all kinds of voices moving throughout the house through my pierced ears.

" Calla, get the door!"

Ooh, I get to see her up front and center. Batter up! I checked my eyes in my compact. Purple.

Yay. This would be fun. After all, purple was my favourite colour.

 **Maybe nothing's going to happen just yet. Or I'm just leaving you guys in suspense. Just remember, meeting mother for the first time will be fun.**

\- **Goddessoftheravenrunnergirls**


	4. Jane's Pissed

**This is the last chapter for today. See you guys after Christmas. Happy Holidays!**

 **Chapter 4: Jane's Pissed**

 _Gansey_

We have a code courtesy of Ronan when it comes to Blue. Like today, when she walked in the door.

" Gansey!"

I looked up from my book as Ronan came out of his room flashing six fingers. Which meant that Jane was pissed.

" Yes?" I asked. I always try to see the upside of the situation while Ronan usually looks to the down side.

" Don't you 'yes' me!You won't believe who's at my house right now!"

" Well, I don't know, it could be your mom, Calla, Orla, Jimi-" Blie threw my pillow at Ronan and cut him short from saying the million other women that could be populating 300 Fox Way right now.

Ronan licked the pillow and threw it back. I winced, " I sleep on that.

" Like you f**king sleep." Ronan called back from the couch.

" Would you have ever guessed Calla had a daughter at any point in time?"

I stared at Blue in shock as Ronan laughed. "Now there's a reason to enstate code 6 as law!"

" And evil Calla's making her stay in my room!" Blue continued on.

" What could be so bad about this girl?" I asked.

" Oh, you did not just go there!"

As always, Noah chose a grand time to make an entrance as the ghost he was. " Mmhmm, yes he did."

" Let's just go meet the girl." Ronan stated. I stared at him now. Who was this person?

" Fine," I sighed as Adam walked in and Blue walked out.

" Where are we going?" Asked the newly arrived.

" To meet the girl who is going to ruin all of our lives." I muttered.

" But we've already met Orla."

 **Please review and all write more after the holidays!**

 **\- Goddessoftheravenrunnergirls**


	5. Very Important Authors Note!

**My friends, I do not know how to tell you this, or if this will make you mad, but what you need to do is read the whole thing; because if there is one thing we do, we always give answers and do not disappoint.**

 **We have decided to delete** ** _Glendowers Last Piece,_** **and start over completely.**

 **Now, now, don't get upset. It will still be along the same line of story plot with all the same characters, it is just that we realized we set it in the wrong time than we were expecting, and need to go farther back in time to add in more characters.**

 **We will not be deleting this story until we have posted the first chapter of the new and improved version. That way you can know the title you are looking for if you continue to read the new and better version.**

 **So please wait for an update on this story so you can find the new version when we post it.**

 **Until our new time people,**

 **\- Goddessoftheravenrunnergirls**

 **P.s. If you hated 'Glendowers Last Piece' I swear the next one will be better so check it out anyways.**


End file.
